In molding hardenable steel, alloy steel, high alloy steel, high carbon forged steel, bi-metal union (i.e., the welding of two different metals, for example, stainless steel with carbon steel), manganese steel, Hadfield steel and so on, a conventional heat treatment system is necessary before, during, and/or after welding, to normalize the crystallization of the applied weld. Such a heat treatment significantly increases the cost of the final product. Moreover, the size of the part often prevents heat treatment, and therefore the welded part becomes too tough and cannot support the requirements of the part, which causes fissures and cracks which sometimes lead to the breaking of the part.